The Difference
by Jane Glass
Summary: This is a sequel to G.L.s Diary, though this is mostly about Robin, but Beast Boy and Raven will be in this, along with the others. Rated T because I might put some violence in this, due to the villains. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: A good idea

Chapter 1: A good idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I'm just borrowing the characters and stuff and making a story out of it…you know, because this is …. Oh, and I might bring my characters in, and I made them up…so I own them….**

**Authors Notes: Okay, so this is a sequel to G.L.s Dairy, though it might have a lot to do with the other characters, I hope everyone is okay with that. And my characters, Kid Pirate and Shadow (I know, shadow monsters are overdone) play a big part in this story, too, (sorry again!) and yeah, there should be some action in this.**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-A couple of days after the last part of G.L.'s Dairy-**

"Robin, it is lunch time…Cyborg has cooked ribs and he has bought potato salad and bread…." Starfire says, standing in the doorway of the evidence room. "Maybe later…" Robin says, not even looking at her as he continued scrolling down the screen of the computer. "If that is what you wish…" Starfire says, turning and heading back to the front room, she sat down at the table where her food was already waiting, feeling the same way she always felt when he worked like that.

"What? He isn't coming is he?" Cyborg asks, and Starfire simply shook her head. "Man, is he crazy?" Cyborg muttered as he turned his attention back to his plate of food. "He's doing this just because he can't find Kid Pirate anywhere? Dude, talk about messed up. If we can't find Pirate, then it's because Pirate isn't causing trouble." Beast Boy says, looking worriedly at Starfire. "That's…not true, Beast Boy. It could mean that Kid Pirate is like Slade, hard to find. Kid Pirate could be Slade for all we know, that's why we should worry. We don't know who this person is, or how tough this person is." Raven says.

"Hmm…maybe we should help Robin then. If we all work, then the work will be easier." Beast Boy says, looking at Raven. "You know…that's good idea." Raven says, smiling at Beast Boy. "You think?" He asks, grinning and crossing his arms. "Yeah...just don't get too carried away about it, okay? It's a good idea, that doesn't mean that you have a lot of good ideas." Raven says, frowning slightly. Silence fell upon them as Robin walks into the room. He grabs his plate of food and his glass of tea, and then turns around again.

"You are not even going to eat with us? What if you chock while you're by yourself?" "I'll be fine." Robin says, walking to the hallway. "Hey, dude, we plan on looking for Kid Pirate too, so come back and eat!" Beast Boy says. "If I can't find Kid Pirate, or Slade, then why do you think that all of you helping will make a difference?" Robin says angrily, then turns and walks away. "Man, talk about a hot head." Cyborg says, shaking his head. "I guess we should have never let Kid Pirate go…." Raven says, looking down. Starfire didn't say anything as she picked at her food, seeming to have no interest in eating.

"Hey, just because Robin is frustrated and doesn't think we can help doesn't mean we can't." Beast Boy says, smiling slightly. "Now that's the best idea you've had all day." Raven says. "Oh, you're saying we try to help even after Robin said no? I'm all for it!" Cyborg says, but Beast Boy frowned at this. "Well, Cyborg, he never said we couldn't, he just said that it would be a waste of time." Beast Boy says. "But if he does not find anything, then he will be wasting his time. Come friends, let us begin searching." Starfire says, standing from the table. "Well, alright, I guess I can't eat right now, anyway…" Cyborg says, standing along with the others, though he had eaten more than the others had.

"Where would we begin?" Raven asks. "We would begin by typing in the right code and accessing Robin's files on the computer in the evidence room, of course." Beast Boy says, crossing his arms and smiling smugly. "And we could look for more of those shadow creatures." Raven says. "And I could use the computer here in the front room to watch the town, so if I see a shadow monster, I'll be able to tell you." Cyborg says to Raven. "And I shall help look for the shadow things with Raven." Starfire says, seeming happier now. "Well, if we all know our jobs, then let's go!" Beast Boy says, so Raven and Starfire head out, Cyborg goes to the computer, and Beast Boy walks to the hall to stand outside the evidence room. "I imagine my job is going to be the most exciting…" Beast Boy mutters, trying to think up a plan, because he knew that this was not going to be easy.

**Okay, so some of the characters don't act exactly like they should, I apologize for that, and I hope that no one will be angry at me for making Robin kind of mean, but he can be a bit short tempered.**

**I hope this was enjoyable, even if it is kind of about all the characters, especially Robin, but you guys like all the characters, right? I hope so, because I think I might do more stories after this one, sense the first was mostly about Beast Boy, and this is mostly about Robin…the next should be…well, I haven't finished this one yet, and besides, I can't let you guys know. ;)**

**Constructive flames are welcomed, but I can't stop you if your flame is unhelpful. **

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A mess

Chapter 2: A mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Teen Titans characters, but I have my own characters in this and I do own this story idea, but nothing else!**

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Robin, uh…you working on finding Kid Pirate, huh?" Beast Boy says after opening the door to the evidence room. "Yeah, and you being here is not any help, if you're here to tell jokes, then go away now." Robin says sitting in a chair in front of the computer, his plate of food was on a desk nearby, along with his cup of tea. "Why can't we at least try helping you? What makes you think that it would be useless?" Beast Boy asks, getting angry at Robins childish and stupid ways. "Because, I am smarter than all of you, especially because I've been doing this longer!" Robin says, turning to look at Beast Boy now.

"First, you can't say you're smarter, second, who said that you've been doing this longer?! I've worked with the Doom Patrol since I was ten!" Beast Boy yells. "And I have worked with Bat Man since I was nine!" Robin says, yelling back and standing up. "…I…I saw my parents die when I was eight." Beast Boy says. "…Go away." Robin says, turning around and sitting back down. "So what, you were trained to fight a year earlier than I was!" "And by Bat Man…" "Right, like Bat Man is really any better!" "Don't insult him! He is at least ten times better than the Doom Patrol!" "And this comes from the Bat's pathetic excuse for an apprentice!" "…Is there something you wanted?" Robin asks, attempting control his anger. "Just let us help." "No, it wouldn't do any good. You're just wasting my time." "Ugh…you're such an idiot!" Beast Boy says, leaving the room and going to his bedroom.

What was he going to do, now? "Hey, how is it going?" Cyborg asks from the doorway. "Um…there's no way he's going to let us help…I checked." "I thought we already knew this." "Well…I just wanted to be sure…I guess." Beast Boy says, shrugging. "Right…so how do you plan on getting into those files?" Cyborg asks, but Beast Boy just smiled. "You…want to barrow some tools?" Cyborg asks. "If what you mean by tools is stuff that can help me get in there undetected, and hack into his computer files, then yes, I'll barrow some tools." "All right, watch the camera in the front room, and take this so you can tell Raven or Starfire when you spot one of those shadow creatures, okay?"

"Right…." Beast Boy says, taking the communicator and heading to the front room, where he switched one of the small computers on, Cyborg already had it set to the cameras, then he switched on the communicator he had been given. "This is Beast Boy checking in." He says jokingly. "Yes, is there something you need, friend?" Starfire asks. "Cyborg told us he'd check to see how you were doing on your job, what is the latest?" Raven asks. "Uh, yeah, he's gone to get some equipment for me, I'm taking over here." "I see, well, keep an eye on that camera then, and tell us if you spot any shadow creatures." "Don't worry…I, uh, will tell you if I…find anything like that."

"Huh?" Raven asks, but Beast Boy had turned it off already, due to the fact that Robin had walked into the room. "What are you doing?" Robin asks, and for a moment, Beast Boy thought about telling him that he was talking to his mom…but Robin already knew that his parents were dead. "Uh…I was…talking to my brother…over the computer with the screen thing…." "You have a brother?" "Yeah…" "What is his name?" "Uh…it's Fred, but he…um…nobody knows about him, so…you won't be able to find him…not that that matters…" "No, it doesn't…if you have a brother, then why did you join the Doom Patrol?" "Uh…we didn't know we were brothers." "…But…how do you know he is your brother then?"

"Um…we're twins…so I…uh…twin connection." "…Really?" "Yeah…" "That's…weird." "Tell me about it." Beast Boy says, casually leaning against the desk that the camera was attached to, and feeing crazy. "Well, I came to see who you were talking to, so…I'll go now." Robin says, frowning as he turns and walks back out. "Sorry about that, friends." Beast Boy says, turning the communicator back on when he was sure that Robin was gone. "What was that about?" Raven asks. "Robin had entered the room. Don't worry; he thinks that I was talking to my brother, Fred." "You have a brother?" Raven asks. "Not that I know of…" Beast Boy says. "What…never mind." Raven says, and this time she was the one who turned off her communicator. "I think I must have annoyed her…" Beast Boy says. "Yes, it appears so. But may I ask something?" Starfire asks.

"Sure, Star, what is it?" "You…do not mind lying to him?" She asks, sounding upset. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't want to." "That is not true; otherwise, you would have not lied to him." She answers. "Star…" Beast Boy was at a loss for words at this moment, but upon realizing that she switched hers off, that didn't seem to matter anymore. "Good, now go make Cyborg angry, too." He mocked himself as he turned back to the camera. Now how were they going to get out of this mess? He hadn't thought of this, but even if he and the others did find Kid Pirate, would they all leave as friends? Or would they just…fall apart? Will Robin forgive them? Or will Robin and Starfire just be angry at him? What if they all ended up angry with him? Was he about to have to leave his third family? "What a mess…." Beast Boy whispers.

**Characters are slightly out of place, I know, sorry.**

**I hope this chapter was…acceptable.**

**Don't forget to review, you know you want to! **

**So, if a kind of mean review is a flame, then what is a nice review? Well, that is just great…we really need a name for that…. Well, point is, I accept whichever.**


End file.
